Secrets
by motermouth28
Summary: this is an Ethan/Sarah fanfic. Sarah has a new boyfriend...but does he have a secret. its up to Ethan to find out. story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm not dead! I just ran out of inspiration for stories and then couldn't get into a series enough to write for it…..until I started reading for MBAV…..but enough about me…..i hope you enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV **

**Ethan's POV **

I walked down the halls of White Chapel High as I would on any other day. But today something was different, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I decided to ignore it. As I was taking books from my locker, Sarah walked up to me and leaned up against the locker.

"Hey," she said, "Can you do me a favor?"

She seemed a bit rushed today, "Sure, what is it?" I asked shutting my locker and turning towards her.

"I need you to tell your mom that I can't sit this Friday." She asked hurriedly and before I even had time respond she thanked me and ran off. Today had begun on an odd note.

~lunch~

I sat alone at a table at lunch. Benny and his grandmother went out of town to a witches and wizards convention, Rory is too busy being Erica's slave, and I haven't seen Sarah at all since this morning. So there I was, sitting alone when all my friends abandoned me. I guess on the bright side I finally got some piece and quite.

As I was exiting the cafeteria I saw something that made my blood boil. It was Sarah and another guy that I had never seen before, talking, laughing, flirting, and kissing. I was enraged. But still I tried to control myself so I clenched my teeth and walked to my locker.

That day after school I walked instead of getting a ride from Sarah as I usually would. When I was halfway home a car pulled up behind me.

Sarah.

"Hey! Ethan!" she called. But I just continued walking. I couldn't stand to look at her, let alone talk to her. She followed me to my house and while I was opening the door she pulled up. I hurried inside and ran to my room. She knocked on the door, I was hoping that nobody was home so she would leave. But no such luck, Jane answered and in a couple of seconds Sarah was knocking on my door. When I didn't answer she yelled, "Ethan! Open up! I know your in there!"

After a couple of minutes she let herself in. I was turned away from her pretending to be busy on my computer. She cleared her throat. Without turning around I spoke, "What do you want?" I asked spitefully.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" I spoke in the same tone, eyes never leaving my computer screen.

She sat on my bed and spoke again, "Ethan, please just tell me what's wrong." She pleaded.

My voice calmed and I spoke again at a level tone, "I already told you nothing is wrong, so please leave. I have homework to do." I turned around and grabbed my backpack. But I couldn't help but notice the look in Sarah's eyes as she got up and left. It broke my heart to see the hurt in her eyes, but what hurt more was knowing that I'm the one that caused it.

**A/N Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned MBAV would I be on the website? **

**Sarah's POV **

I have absolutely no clue what has gotten into Ethan. Hearing him yell at me like he did was such a shock to me. I have never heard him raise his voice before. I should just give him a day or two to calm down from whatever he's mad about.

**Ethan's POV **

After Sarah left and I had done my homework I lied down in my bed. So now here I am, lying in my bed, staring at my ceiling and trying my best not to think about Sarah. But how could I? That's just It, I can't. It is impossible for me to not think about her. On the bright side it is Thursday, and she's not coming to sit tomorrow. So all I have to do is last the day tomorrow and I'm in pretty good shape.

~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~

I walked into school today with my priorities set straight. All I had to do was avoid Sarah. Simple right? Wrong. Everywhere I went she was there. I guess I overlooked the fact that she is in most of my classes. That one was just stupidity on my part. But lucky for me she seemed to be avoiding me also.

The day passed by uneventfully. Classes were boring and I was alone again at lunch. Even though I was still upset about Sarah and her new boyfriend, I guess because I haven't spoken to her, I haven't had the chance to get myself upset all over again.

But as I was leaving school today, the weirdest thing happened.

I was looking down at my phone while walking and bumped into someone. This someone was Sarah's boyfriend. But the weird part was that I had a vision, and it was blank. Not like other visions where I see images and know what they mean. This was just blank, but I felt something. It felt like he was hiding something. "Sorry," he apologized quickly before he continued walking.

I'm shocked, but then worried. What if Sarah is hurt? What is he hiding? Does Sarah already know about it? These questions echoed in my mind for quite some time. I walked home again instead of getting a ride from Sarah.

I was full of relief that the week was over and I didn't have to see Sarah again. Well, at least until Monday. Or so I thought.

At dinner that night my mom said the words I wish I hadn't heard, "Sarah couldn't sit tonight, so she's coming tomorrow night." And with that I lost all hope I might have had left.

~~~~~~~~The Next Night~~~~~~~

The worst part of this all is the fact that I can't stop liking her. No matter how hard I try I can't stop and it's killing me. To avoid having to talk with Sarah I stayed in my room. It was working fine until I got super thirsty and had to go downstairs to get something to drink.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, but just my luck _she_ was in there. She was turned around doing the dishes, so she didn't see me enter. I walked straight to the refrigerator. But as expected she turned around and jumped back, "Hey Ethan, I didn't see you come in."

"That was the point." I mumbled under my breath as I exited the kitchen.

"Ethan?" I heard a small voice from behind me. I turned and saw Sarah standing there staring at me pleadingly.

"Yeah?" I asked in a gentle voice.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked motioning towards the living room.

"Sure." I replied, confused.

She sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. I sat and she began. "Look I don't know why you're so mad at me all of the sudden but I need somebody to talk to. There's this guy that I've kinda been dating." With that my jaw tensed.

"I know." Was all I could say through the newly formed anger that spread through my body.

"You know?" she asked clearly confused.

"Yes." I spoke through my clenched teeth.

"I get the feeling you're not too happy about it."

"You think?" I spoke, anger still coursing through my veins.

"May I ask why?"

"He's lying." Was all I could say. But I wish I hadn't.

"Excuse me?"

"He's lying to you! How much clearer can I be?" I ask, anger exploding out of me.

"How would you know? You haven't even met the guy!" he voice rising slightly.

"I just know! Ok? You have to trust me on this!"

"I'm sorry but I'm having trouble believing you considering you don't know him!"

"Fine!" I said standing up, "Don't believe me! I don't care! But don't say I didn't warn you!" and with that I left the room without another word.

**Sarah's POV**

Now I'm torn. I want to believe Ethan, but I also have trust in Jake. For the rest of the night, well until Mr. and Mrs. Morgan got home, I sat on the couch torn between Ethan and Jake.

**Ethan's POV **

I sat in my room staring at my ceiling for I don't know how long. How could Sarah not trust me? What was her new boyfriend? But most importantly, would Sarah get hurt?

These questions lingered in my mind until I finally fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N there's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ethan's POV **

I awoke the next morning with the sun shining in my eyes. But when I arrived downstairs I saw Sarah on the couch with Jane.

"Morning Ethan!" Jane greeted happily as she skipped out of the room.

I looked at Sarah and arched and eyebrow.

"Your parents called and said they couldn't make it home and wanted me to stay the weekend." Sarah explained. I could tell that she was mad about yesterday.

"Look, Sarah, I'm sorry about last night."

"It's fine." She replied shortly before leaving the room. But as she passed me I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me.

"Look, just let me explain." She sighed in defeat and led me to the couch.

"I'm all ears."

With that I began, "First I was just kinda mad that you didn't tell me about him and that you ditched me at lunch, so I had to eat alone. But then when I was on my way out of school, I bumped into him and had a vision. But it wasn't a normal one. It was blank, but I felt like there was something hidden in it. A secret he's keeping."

"Ethan, everybody has secrets they don't like to share with people."

"But this one was different, I could feel it." I could tell she still didn't believe me.

"I think you're just jealous of him so you're trying to break us up."

"Why on Earth would I be jealous of that no good liar?" I asked my voice raising.

"You said it yourself, you were mad because I ditched you at lunch."

"Never mind, I'm not doing this again!" I yelled as I got up and walked out.

"Do what again?" she asked, her voice matching mine.

"I don't want to sit here and waste my breath telling you this and arguing with you because you refuse to trust me over your damn boyfriend!" with that I stormed up the stairs.

As I was half way up the stairs I felt finger slide around my arm and turn me around.

It was Sarah.

When I looked at her I could see both anger and sympathy in her eyes. But as she opened her mouth to speak I said, "Don't."

"Bu—'' she began but I cut her off.

"Sarah. Just don't. I have nothing to say to you and don't want to hear what you have to say." And with that I turned around and continued up the stairs. I stayed in my room until about noon when my stomach was begging me for food.

I walked straight down into the kitchen without and didn't speak to or even look at Sarah, who was on the couch with Jane playing some board game. Quickly, I made myself a sandwich and went straight up to my room. Sarah tried to tell me something, but I just ignored her and continued to my room.

I managed to stay busy on my computer and away from Sarah the rest of the day. Well, all until about 8 when it started storming and the power went out and I had to go and find a flashlight. Jane already been asleep so it was quiet in the house, but as I walked down the steps I heard a faint sounded as if someone were crying.

There was a faint light coming from the living room, so I followed it. When I arrived in there I found Sarah lying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her and a single candle sitting next to her. As I approached her I whispered, "Sarah?"

No response, "Sarah? Are you ok?"

She looked up, surprised, "Ethan?" she asked confusion and surprise filling her voice.

"Are you ok?" I asked again, my voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, it's just." She chuckled slightly, "never mind, it's stupid."

"No it's not," I said, my voice quiet and calm, "just tell me what's wrong."

She sighed in defeat, sat up and tapped the spot next to her motioning me to sit next to her. I sat next to her and she put some of the blanket over me.

We sat in silence for a moment then I spoke, "So, what's wrong?"

"It's just me and Jake are kinda fighting right now."

"Oh," was all I could say. I mean what else was there _to_ say? I can't that the news upset me, but on the other hand I couldn't stand seeing Sarah this upset.

"Yeah," she said sighing. After a minute of silence she sighed, lying her head on my shoulder and cuddled against me. In seconds I heard her snoring softly and before I knew it I was dosing off to sleep and for the first time in days, I was at peace.

**A/N There's the chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but I was camping all week and didn't get a chance to upload. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. AN Sorry

**A/N Okay so I've lost all my inspiration for this story so if anyone has any ideas please tell me, I'm so sorry for the wait I'll try to update once I have some ideas. Thanks : ). **


	5. Chapter 4

**Ethan's POV **

As my eyes fluttered open the next morning and I noticed Sarah was still soundly asleep cuddled up against me. After about 10 minutes I reluctantly got up, gently laying her body on the couch and covering her with a blanket, careful not to wake her. Once I was up, I made my way to the kitchen. I went to the refrigerator and got out ingredients to make breakfast. About 20 minutes later Jane and Sarah were in the kitchen with me eating breakfast. Everything was going fine until Sarah got a text from Jake.

"Hey Ethan, can I talk to you for a sec. in the other room?"

I thought for a second, knowing what this was going to be about and knowing it was going to once again make me angry and upset, but despite what my head was telling me I replied with an okay as I got up to follow her into the living room.

"So what'd you want to talk to me about?" I asked upon entering the room.

"I was wondering if you would mind watching Jane by yourself for a couple hours?" she said/asked, hope showing in her eyes.

I tried to control the anger rising up in me, "Sure." I replied shortly, trying to avoid another argument.

"Well if you don't want me to I won't…" she replied questioningly** (I think that's a word…).**

"Why do you think I would care? Not like it's the first time you've left me for _him_." I spat out the last word like it was poison on my tongue.

"Are you really going to start this again?" she asked, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Start what? You're the one that is making this conversation longer than it had to be!" I spoke still trying to control my anger.

"Why is it that whenever Jake is brought into a conversation between us you get so mad?"

"You already know why I don't like this guy. I told you exactly why I don't trust him and you took my explanation and morphed it into something that made me seem like the bad guy!" my voice slightly rising.

"How?" she asked her voice beginning to match mine.

"How?" I mimicked, "All you do is defend him! When I said he was hiding something you turned it around and said I was just jealous! That I just wanted to break you two up! You turned him being a liar into me being a jealous jerk!" I yelled, and then in a quitter voice, "That's how."

"So? You expect me to make my boyfriend the bad guy just because some nerd tells me that he _thinks_ Jake is hiding something?" she replied yelling.

Hurt flashed across my eyes and her face softened as she realized what she just said but before she could apologize I said in a quite yet controlled voice, "So that's how you see me? As just some nerd?" I chuckled with no humor, "And to think, I saw you as a friend." **(OMG I soooo woulda ended the chapter here if It hadn't taken me so long to update!) **

I began to turn away when she grabbed my arm and began, "Look Ethan, you know I didn't mean it like that. I love you like your my family and you know that!"

I let out another humorless chuckle then replied, "I find that hard to believe."

"Why?" she asked, hurt.

"Because family you trust! Family you stand by and support! But me? Me you use, me you treat like a slave. I'm always there for _you_ when _you_ need something, but when I need something or have something important to say you don't listen. It goes in one ear and out the other! I'm sick of it! Do what you want but don't drag me into it anymore! I'm done!"

I turned around and began walking, but once again, she turned me back around, "Ethan-" she began but I stopped her.

"No Sarah. I don't want to hear what you have to say. Just get the hell out of my house and go run to your no good, lying, scumbag boyfriend! I'm done!" and with that I stormed up to my room, never looking back.

**A/N Okay I finally did it! Yes! I know it's probably not that good but I'm still not into this series and I'm updating this chapter for all the fans of this story. There will probably be another super slow update because softball is starting but I hope you guys enjoyed. Review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ethan's POV **

I stayed in my room until I heard the front door open and close. After hearing the front door shut I walked downstairs to check on Jane, who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Jane." I greeted.

"Hi Ethan, what happened to Sarah?" she asked, concern hidden in her voice but apparent in her eyes.

"Nothing. She just had to go help her mom clean, the have company coming over." I lied.

"Oh," was all she said.

The rest of the day was spent watching TV with Jane and doing homework, tomorrow in Monday and I'm not looking forward to it. It's not that I mind school; it's the fact that every time I see Sarah I'm reminded that she can no longer be mine. When my parents got home they asked where Sarah went and I told the same excuse I told Jane and I left to go for a walk. While I was walking, I heard people talking in hushed tones and I began to walk towards them. When I was close enough to see the owners of the voices I heard, I wished I'd never left my house. I saw Jesse with an urgent look in his eyes, but that's not what caught my attention, standing in front of Jesse was Jake. Within seconds I was running, no destination in mind. I found myself at the park; I remember all the time I spent here with benny when we were younger. Things were so much more simplistic then.

I go sit on the swings, the same swings I sat on when I would get bullied at school or get in trouble with my parents. The same place I came every day I spent waiting for Sarah to come back to Whitechapel. And now it's the place I am at to avoid Sarah, to avoid the bizarre world I've been thrown into. Lost in my thought, I didn't even realize somebody had come to sit next to me.

Sarah.

I exhaled deeply and began to speak, "Look Sarah, I'm sor-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt a pair of lips connect with mine. It only lasted a few seconds but it seemed like forever. When she pulled away I was at a loss for words.

Suddenly, Sarah spoke, "Ethan, I should be the one apologizing. I've been so stupid lately and should trust you over anyone. Do you forgive me?" her eyes were pleading.

I sighed and responded, "Of course I forgive you. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

She smiled and gave me a hug. But when she touched me I had a vision, the same one I got when touching Jake. I decided to ignore it and just held the girl of my dreams comfortably in my arms.

**Hey okay so I know how long it has taken me to update and I'm so sorry it's taken this long. Again a short chapter and not the best but I had a small spark of inspiration to write and thought I would write as much as I can. Thank you so much for all the feedback I have received. I appreciate all the reviews and hope to receive more:)…Another update will come as soon as I get time….Review Please! : ) **


End file.
